


[Podfic] When the Dominoes Fall

by Jadesfire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternative Universe - Superheroes, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Masks, Podfic, Thwarting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofWhen the Dominoes Fallby sabinelagrande.The Twins have a pretty solid thing going, but it doesn't last.





	[Podfic] When the Dominoes Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When the Dominoes Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604811) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604811)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click through to stream (works on mobile) or download!

**With Music (44:33)** | **Without Music (43:08)**  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1f5gMITOkCsl3SXfnRC6wK68IchJLhUPW) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xX0cNBH59Ga10k8LtDdctXfSjmUGcmaP)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1a8EZNZk-WpeynAseufspLhgreNic15FD) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=125c6WWjW35kHmvKWENNlqs7xXbXexK17)  
  
Music is _Black Eyed Boy_ by Texas


End file.
